shrekadventuresfandomcom-20200216-history
Ryan Heretic
Ryan Heretic is a Keyblade wielder and Mace Windu's apprentice. He was once a general in the Clone Wars. He is an OC made by Ryantransformer017. Bio Ryan Heretic was born to fight for his people on Mandalore. When Mace Windu found him, he took him to Coruscant. He starts training at the Jedi Academy to become a Jedi. He then meet up with Mac and Obi-Wan to wish them good luck on the mission to end the Clone Wars. During the end of the Clone Wars, he met Sabine Wren when she was a Mandalorian, just like him. Allies *Mac Grimborn (brother) *Rian *Deet *Twilight Sparkle *Fluttershy *Ahsoka Tano (sister) *Mace Windu (master) *Sabine Wren (sister) *Hera Syndulla (future-mother-in-law) *Kanan Jarrus *Ezra Bridger *C1-10P (Chopper) *Garazeb "Zeb" Orrelios *Fenn Rau *Cham Syndulla *SkekGra *Han Solo *Chewbacca *Jasiri *Kion *Fluttershy *Pinkie Pie *Numa *Aayla Secura *Bo-Katan *Bail Organa *Kiara *The Mandalorian *Fury *Jayden Shiba *Dahlia (Dayu) *Deker *Mira Syndulla *Janja *Beshte *Shrek *Donkey *Princess Fiona *Puss in Boots *Nala *Obi-Wan Kenobi *Anakin Skywalker *Ono *Cheezie *Chungu *Nne *Tano *Fuli *Tifu and Zuri *Princess Anna (apprentice) *Mzingo *Mwoga *Zazu *Makku *Heckyl *Sci-Twi *Timon *Pumbaa *Rani (master) *Anga *Octoroo *Daughter (ancestor) *Oola (mother) *May Heretic (mother) *Nightmare Nova (master) Goals *Become Mace Windu's apprentice (succeeded) *Defeat Darth Sidious (succeeded) *Find Luke Skywalker (succeeded) *Face Kylo Ren (succeeded) *Resist the plants (succeeded) *Train Princess Anna (succeeded) *Defeat the Grand Inquisitor (succeeded) *Defeat the other Inquisitors (succeeded) *Help Clan Wren defeat Clan Saxon (succeeded) Relationships Mace Windu Ryan is Mace Windu's apprentice. After his death, he swore revenge on Darth Sidious, A.K.A, Emperor Palpatine. After his demise, he saw the spirit of his master. Mac Grimborn Ryan Heretic met Mac since the Third Battle of Geonosis. At first, Mac thinks of Ryan as a human, until he told Mac that he is a Mandalorian from the planet Mandalore. After he saved Mac from the Grand Inquisitor, Mac became a brother and a friend to him. Ahsoka Tano Ryan first met Ahsoka Tano and fought by her side. He considers her as his comrade in arms and eventually, he likes her as his sister ever since she saved his life. Dahlia Ryan is Dayu's partner and he likes her music. When he have worries or is sad, Dayu plays her music of her Harmonium to play his worries away. He promised that nothing would ever happen to her. Anakin Skywalker Ryan formed a strong bond with Anakin Skywalker since they met when the Clone Wars start. They first met when Anakin is a child on Tatooine. He Meg Griffin (EG) Ryan fell in love with Meg Griffin (EG) since they met on planet Mustafar. May Heretic Ryan is May Heretic's son. She came to him in spirit. The Mandalorian Ryan Heretic met the Mandalorian. Tavra Ryan cared about Tavra as a sister to him. But, when SkekSil killed her, he swore vengeance on him. Poison Ivy (The Batman) Ryan encountered Poison Ivy at the accident. But before he could fight, Ivy turned him into Poison Plant. Thinking she is nice, she trained him to use his new plant powers and tells him to lure Terramar into a trap. However, her plan soon backfired when he found out about her plan and turned against her. Obi-Wan Kenobi Ryan Heretic met Obi-Wan Kenobi at the time before the beginning of the Clone Wars. Deker Ryan Heretic had such a common bond with Deker since Aayla Secura Ryan Heretic and Aayla Secura had a strong bond. Deet Ryan Heretic met Deet as she told him about her family. Sabine Wren Ryan Heretic met Sabine when he noticed that she is a Mandalorian, like him. He likes her as a sister since she and he are from Mandalore. Kanan Jarrus Ryan Heretic discovered Kanan as a Jedi. Cham Syndulla Ryan Heretic had met Cham Syndulla during the Clone Wars. Hera Syndulla Ryan Heretic acted as a future son-in-law to Hera Syndulla since he took him to the Ghost. She helped Ryan with reuniting with his girlfriend Meg Griffin (EG). Mira Syndulla Ryan Heretic met Mira Syndulla when she was a slave. When she tells him that Scar held her captive, they stole an Imperial shuttle and escaped. After that, she cares about her saver and she stayed by his side as his ally and his friend. She even cares for him as his slave and companion. Gurjin Ryan Heretic became Gurjin's close friend. Vitani Ryan Heretic met Vitani since the Mandalorian Wars. Lirek Ryan Heretic met Lirek on Mustafar. After she found him, she gets him through. Being grateful for her, he sang "We're the Same (Sisi Ni Sawa)". He even share a bond with her, cares for her and became her friend and rider when she lets him ride on her back. Twilight Sparkle Ryan Heretic had met Twilight Sparkle at the beginning of the Mandalorian Wars. He cares about her. Even when she is an alicorn. Heckyl Oola Ryan Heretic has met Oola before the events of Return of the Jedi. He is impressed by her dances that he share a bond with her as Reretic and wears a collar with slave developments like dancing moves and impressions. He then loves Oola as his friend and mother when he plans to free her. Daughter Ryan Heretic spoke the Daughter through the Force. When she told him that he is slowly turning to the dark side, he felt devastated. And he share a bond with her since they are both powerful with the force and he find out that he is her descendant and she is his ancestor which makes him her descendant. He had the power to change form and he is a Force Wielder just like her. Nightmare Nova He had met Nova when he heard her voice. After he talks to Nova, Ryan will become her apprentice. Nova even told him that his father is still alive. He then became her apprentice because of Sombra's deception. Friendships Rian Ryan and Rian were good friends. He felt sorry for what happened to Mira. Garazeb "Zeb" Orrelios Ryan Heretic unexpectedly met Zeb at the Ghost. Plo Koon Ryan Heretic is impressed with Plo Koon. Rarity Ryan Heretic met Rarity for the first time. He is impressed by her fashion and sense of compassion. Jasiri Ryan Heretic met Jasiri, a young female hyena in the Outlands. Cheezie Ryan Heretic offered Cheezie a chance to defeat Deker. Kion Ryan Heretic became Kion's bodyguard. Kiara Ryan Heretic became Kiara's godfather. Kovu Ryan Heretic met Kovu a few years ago. Chungu Ryan Heretic met Chungu after the Clone Wars. Mia Watanabe Ryan Heretic met Mia in Mac Grimborn's Adventures of Power Rangers Samurai. Shrek Ryan Heretic is a friend of Shrek. Janja Ryan Heretic helped Janja save the Pride Lands from the threat of Scar. Rani Ryan Heretic encountered Rani at the Tree of Life. Mufasa Clan Clan Heretic Ryan Heretic is in Clan Heretic, House Viszla. Appearance His appearance is like Dusk Shine in his EG form with a black cloak, a blue belt and orange boots. He has brown hair with orange streaks. He wears his armor which is based off Obi-Wan's during his time in the Clone Wars. As Shadow Ryan, his look stayed the same with his skin being slightly black and his eyes are yellow to represent his dark side. As Arcturus, he wears a replica of Jango Fett's helmet with night vision, some Mandalorian armor and a pair of quality blasters. As Reretic, Ryan Heretic wears black skirts with a cloak. Personality He is loyal, strong, passionate and wise. Ryan Heretic is also powerful. He can handle any weapon he has. During his brief infection with the dark side on the planet of Mortis during the Clone Wars due to the Son (the physical embodiment of the dark side of the Force), he was forced to fight his friends before he was cured by the Daughter (who was dying) and Ahsoka. During his temporary shadows with the dark side before being cured, his personality becomes a bit like Ahsoka Tano's with a bit of confusion and sadistic tendencies. Powers and abilities Powers *The Force: Ryan can sense and have a strong connection with the Force. He is one of the powerful Force users alongside his sister Ahsoka. *Force push: He has the power to push his enemies. *Force pull: He has the power to pull any object or anyone towards him. *Force grip: He can grip anything down. *Force jump: He uses the Force to jump at walls. *Mind tricks: Ryan utilizes Mind Trick to control the minds of other sentient beings. However, this won't work on beings if they are strong willed. *Force vision: Ryan can foresee visions in the Force. He first have that power when the Daughter spoke to him. *Magic; He is shown to have magic including the Nighlok power when he learned it as Darkbeast. *Dragon powers: He has a dragon power. *Form change powers: Inherited from his ancestor, the Daughter. *Flight powers: He has the power to fly since he turns into a Night Fury or a gold yellow griffon. *Water powers: Abilities *Lightsaber skills: Ryan can handle a lightsaber and have skills of lightsaber combat. *Form I: Ryan can swing in the first form of his lightsabers. * Form II: Ryan knows the second form of his lightsabers. * Jar'Kai: After learning from Ahsoka, Ryan can hold two weapons like lightsabers. *Ni Sharwi: Ryan is very strong when dueling Inquisitors and Sith Lords. *Skilled pilot: Ryan is an very skilled pilot on speeders and other types of vehicles like the Droid Gunship. * Multilingual: Ryan Heretic is capable of fluently speaking Basic, Easy and Hard like Mandalorian language and English including Twi'Leki and hyena language. List of Nicknames/Alias *Ry-Ry (Ahsoka Tano) *Her-Her (Mac Grimborn) *Master Heretic (Onacanda Farr) *Master Jedi (Prime Minister Almec) *General Heretic (Captain Rex) *Young Jedi (Darth Sidious) *Boyfriend (Meg Griffin (EG) *Rye-Rye (Meg Griffin (EG) *Partner (Dayu/Ahsoka Tano) *Sugarcube (Applejack) *Mr. Rye (Harley Quinn (DCSHG) *Rye (Padmé) *Lili Ki Lawa/Master of the Light (Lirek) *General (RB-551) *Brave general (Numa) *Sir (Commander Fox) *Padawan (Aayla Secura) *Common Dawn (Mandalorians) *Dayu's protector (himself) *Old friend (Obi-Wan Kenobi) *Arathim slayer (Daughter) *Shadow Ryan (SkekUng) *Destroyer of the Sith (The Son) *Hero of Mandalore (Mandalorian citizens) *The Commando Slayer (Mac Grimborn) *Captain (Sabine Wren) *Arcturus (Hera Syndulla) *Survivor (Captain Phasma) *Knight of the Order (Kylo Ren) *Child (Supreme Leader Snoke) *Fool (General Hux) *Sir Ryan (Sir Ivan of Zandar) *Heretic (Plo Koon) *Her-boy (Shrek) *Jedi Heretic (Furry Wart) *Master (Princess Anna) *War hero (Elsa the Snow Queen) *Great one (Jasiri) *Bodyguard (Kion) *Jedi (Grand Moff Tarkin) *The Light (Eighth Brother) *The Jedi (Mac Grimborn/First Brother) *The war hero (Janja) *Son (May Heretic) *Master Jedi (Tal Merrik) *Friend of the Twi'Lek (Grand Admiral Thrawn) *Mandalorian hero (Bo-Katan) *Survivor from the Clone Wars (Fenn Rau) *Master Heretic (Mother Talzin) *Captain (Bo-Katan) *Jedi Master (Nightsisters) *The survivor (Hondo Ohnaka) *Heretic Guy (Rainbow Dash) *Orphan on Mandalore (Darth Maul) *Heretic Boy (Janja) *A great legend (Rani) *Warrior of Mandalore (Vitani) *Friend of a Nightsister (Ninth Sister) *Reretic (Oola) *Human (Ushari) *Ryan (Heckyl) *Ryan Tano (Cutter) *Sawa Sisi/Best friend (Numa) *Brother of Ahsoka (Zira) *Sith Boyfriend (Meg Griffin (EG) *Darth Heretic (Pinkie Pie) *Dancing partner of Oola (Boba Fett) *Jedi Knight (Grand Admiral Thrawn) *My savior (Maketh Tua) *Nightmare Nova's apprentice (himself) *Descendant of the Daughter (Kion) *Enemy of the Sith (Darth Bane) *Adopted son of Oola (himself) *Slave (Bib Fortuna) *Peacemaker (Nne) *Peon (Kiburi) Main weaponry *Ryan's Cross-guard Darksaber *Starlight (Stronger Keyblade) *Yellow cross-guard Lightsaber *The Viszla Darksaber *Quality blasters *Thermal Detonator *Electro Staff *Sniper rifle *Dino Blaster *Spin Sword *Dino Superdrive Saber *Ninja Power Star *Beast X Saber *Beast X Blaster/Cannon *Mac's Inquisitor lightsabers Trivia *Ryan is trained by the great Jedi Master Mace Windu. *He is the one who survived Order 66 and he commandeered a Droid gunship to escape. When he survived Order 66, he took on the new identity of Arcturus. *He will meet Mac Grimborn in Fallen Jedi Order. *He is in love with his fellow love interest Meg Griffin (EG). *He is known how to use magic with a very powerful spell book he have to defeat Death Eater Fenrir Greyback. *He is the second character to be turned temporarily to the dark side of the Force, the first character being Ahsoka Tano. *He was also once known as Poison Plant, after he was manipulated by Poison Ivy. In the end of the episode Team Penguin, the plant spell will wear off him. *He and Sabine Wren share an unbreakable bond much like Mac and Brea's since they are both Mandalorians. *Ryan trusts Dayu as his partner and friend since she is a half-human and half-Nighlok. *He likes Ahsoka Tano as his sister to him since she saved his life. Even though he is a human and she is a female Togruta. *He will meet Jasiri in a new fanmade movie called Always Trust a Hyena. *Ryan Heretic sings "We're the Same (Sisi Ni Sawa)" with his new hyena friend Jasiri. *He cares about Jasiri and trusts her completely. *He is surprised when Mac, Nne, Tano Janja, Cheezie and Chungu can sing "The Best Hyena we Know". *Ryan Heretic and his friends will reunite with Bo-Katan in Heroes of Mandalore. *Ryan Heretic has four Twi'Lek friends like Mac and Janja with Sabine. *Ryan Heretic shares a bond with his centaur friend Lirek because of her magic and special powers. *He is shown to be such an excellent dancer much alike Oola, a female Twi'Lek slave. He also share a bond with her since he is pretending to be Reretic, a slave boy who danced for her while she is impressed. *He possesses Mac's Inquisitor lightsabers. *In the episode Trading Places of Mac Grimborn's Adventures of Power Rangers Samurai, Ryan Heretic made a choice to become Nighlok named Darkbeast. *After the events of Mac Grimborn and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures of Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith, Ryan was sad when his master Mace Windu got killed and vowed revenge on the former Chancellor. In addition, Rani will be his new master with Twilight Sparkle who became Nightmare Nova after she eventually joined her master Nightmare Moon. *He will meet Oola as Reretic in Back in the Mandalorian Wars. *He has his female counterpart called Rianna Oolianna, who is an overjoyed and happy centaur like Lirek. *Ryan Heretic will listen to how Mac got his scar from when he led his Honor Guard in The Siege of Lothal. *She meets an orphan named Mira Garmadon. He also met a poor female Twi'Lek orphan named Scarlek Sharlet. *Ryan Heretic has two mothers, May Heretic and Oola. *At first, Ryan may think that his father, Ben Heretic, is dead, but now is shocked when he learns that he is still alive. *He will meet Cal Kastis in Mac Grimborn's Adventures of Star Wars Jedi: Fallen Order. Gallery E8738445-0442-4306-951A-6A9FD792C202.jpeg|Ryan as Reretic, slave boy to Jabba the Hutt Category:Original characters Category:Keyblade Wielders Category:Males Category:Characters Category:Dual-Wielders Category:Swordsmen Category:Lightsabermen Category:The Jedi Category:Non-Disney Characters Category:Jedi who survived Order 66 Category:In-love Heroes Category:Magical characters Category:Jedi Knights Category:OC characters Category:Shrek's Adventure allies Category:Mac's Allies Category:Shrek's Adventure Team Category:Force-Sensitive characters Category:Tragic characters Category:Vengeful Characters Category:Warriors Category:Survivors Category:Darksabermen Category:Masters Category:Generals Category:Heroes who turned evil because of a villain Category:Love Interest Category:Characters who have a love interest Category:Boyfriends Category:Characters who cry Category:Characters who have lost loved ones Category:Team Thra Category:HEROES Category:Dragon Riders Category:Riders Category:Duelists Category:Singing heroes Category:Characters who were evil because of another villain Category:Partners Category:Blaster users Category:Brothers Category:Non-Disney Heroes Category:Apprentices Category:Betrayed characters Category:Half-humans Category:Mandalorians Category:Arathim slayers Category:Kion's Adventures Allies Category:Teenage Heroes Category:Teenagers Category:Male characters Category:Jedi Masters Category:Characters who have a mom Category:Heroes who have a mom Category:Fighters Category:Heroes Category:Horsemen Category:Dancers Category:Weapon specialists Category:Weapon Specialists Category:Dancing Characters Category:Clan Heretic Category:Knights Category:Characters who can dance Category:Male heroes Category:Healers